


[Art] Godric and Gryff the Potteazles

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Ink and colored pencil, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kneazles, Potteazles, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Draco breeds kneazles to look like Harry Potter. These are those kneazles.Fanart for Kneazle Inc. by Wendiferous
Kudos: 29





	[Art] Godric and Gryff the Potteazles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendiferous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiferous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kneazles, Inc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317862) by [wendiferous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendiferous/pseuds/wendiferous). 



This is possibly the silliest thing I've ever drawn, but I couldn't help sketching the Potteazles. 

OR

What happens when you have a crush on a fan fiction writer during a pandemic? You flirt by drawing her cats. 

Come find me on tumblr @ada-lovelaced or instagram @ada_lovelaved   
https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/  
https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/


End file.
